


Bubble Babies

by Gabriels_Grace, Heart_of_Castiel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriels_Grace/pseuds/Gabriels_Grace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_of_Castiel/pseuds/Heart_of_Castiel
Summary: Nico and Percy and Aphrodite





	1. Meet the bubble Babies

"That's right my brother and I are Bubbles Babies." Hey I Wanna tell the story!" "No I'm older." "Yeah by one little pop." "Sorry that was my brother Nicoli. I'm Nicole by the way or Nicki for short. Nick and I are twins not only are we twins but we're twins Bubble Babies "I bet you're thinking. "What the heck is a Bubble Baby?" Well let me tell you all about it." "What's there to tell we popped out of a Bubbles?" Nicoli said "Hush Nick I'm talking here." "fine" said Nicoli, "But I get tell the next story." "okay so Bubbles Babies are made from blood dropped into the River Lethe. Confused yet? Maybe we should let our dads tell you. That's right I said  dads.  we have two dads and no mom. confused even more? Anyways here's the story." 

                           Eleven years ago 

"Come on Percy." Said Nico. "I wanna get there before nightfall." "Why are down here anyways?" Asked Percy. "Because" Said Nico. "I want to see if i can get Hades to let us throw a Halloween party down here." "A party in the underworld." asked Percy. "Sure, it'll be great." replied Nico "Just think it's already decorated and comes complete with scary monsters suddenly they hear a high pitched screech Percy grabs Riptide. "What was that?" He said "Oh probally just some furies torturing someone." replied Nico. "Furies!" yells Percy "Don't worry." answered Nico. "Hades has them under control." "I hope so ." Percy said. "still I think I'll keep Riptide handy." as they begin walking along the River Lethe the screeching became louder.   
Before he knew what was happening Nico was grabbed from Behind and lifted into the air "Hey!" yelled Nico, Percy turned and saw Nico in the grasp of a hideous fury. "Nico!" yelled Percy "Percy!" Cried Nico "Help!" Percy swiped at the fury with riptide. the fury came at Percy, swipping with it's claws. It caught Percy's hand cutting into it. As it did this it dropped Nico he fell straight towards the Rive Lethe just as he was about to crash right into the River washing away all his memories. Percy sliced the fury in half with riptide, spun around and grabbed Nico's hand.  
As Percy pulled Nico up and a way from the River Lethe four tiny drop of blood fell from their hands and into the River "Are you okay" Percy ask Nico. "yeah I think so" replied Nico "Just a little scratched up" "What the heck was that? I thought you said Hades had the furies under control?" "Nico?" "Nico?" Percy said again. Nico was looking towards the River Lethe. "What are you looking at?" asked Percy. Nico just pointed towards the shore. Percy turned and looked, when he did he saw two large bubbles rising from the water. "What in the name of Hades?" said Percy. 

They watched as the two bubbles floated up and out of the water and glided towards the shore. There on the shore the two bubbles gently floated the ground. Percy and Nico slowly walked closer to them. Percy held Riptide close and Nico took out his Stygian Iron sword. They leaned over to get a closer look when suddenly POP! POP! The two bubbles burst and there laying before them were two tiny babies. "Oh my Zeus!" Percy cried. "What the heck are those?" Percy yelled "Well" replied Nico, "They appear to be babies." "I know they're babies" Percy said "Where did they come from?" "I have no idea." replied Nico. "They're human babies and I sense something familure about them. Let's take them to Hades, perhaps he can tell us more." Nico and Percy gathered up the babies and headed towards Hades palace.


	2. Hades Blows a Gasket

"Dad" Nico called out as they entered Hades home "Are you home." "We're in the sitting room Nico. " A woman's voice called out. "Hi dad, hi Persphone." Said Nico. "We have a sorta surprise here. " As he handed the babies over. "Why Nico, when did you have children?" Asked Persphone. "Me? have kids? " Asked Nico. "Oh yes. " She said "I can sense you in them, They are most certainly children of the Underworld. But I also get something else. They smell like... No that can't be possibly Hades do they smell like..." "like the sea?" Replied Hades. " yes" She answered "They smell like sea." "But that would mean that Percy is... no it can't be" "Where did you get these babies?" asked Persphone "Well" Replied Nico "We were on our way here when a Fury a attacked It grabbed me and them dropped me into the River Lethe. Percy grabbed me just before I fell in Next thing we know there's two bubbles floating up and out popped there two babies." "River Lethe?" Asked Hades.  
"We're either of you injured by the fury?" "Sure, both of us got cut up pretty good." answered Percy. "Oh my." Said Persphone. "Boys it appears what we have here are two Bubbles Babies." "Bubbles Babies? what the heck are bubbles babies?" Percy and Nico both said at once. "Bubbles Babies are formed from the blood of a magical person, such as a god or half-blood mixes with some from of magical water such as the Lethe. It appears that both of your bloods mixed in and created these two are the Percy Nico congratulation. you two are the proud parents of twin bubbles babies." Persphone told them.  
Nico and Percy stared, shocked for a moment. then Nico spoke "That is not where Bianca told me babies come from." "Well they're the first Bubble Babies born in a very long time." Replied Persphone. "Who was the last bubble baby?" Asked Percy. "Aphrodite was the last one I believe" answered Persphone. "Aphrodite is a bubble baby?" Percy asked "yes she only has a father and no mother. She was created when parts of Ouronus where thrown into the sea Aphrodite rose from the sea foam. Nico and Percy just stared, still in shock.  
Then Nico asked "So whose the Mommy and Whose daddy?" "Well obviously you're the mommy." Replied Percy "And why am I the mommy?" Asked Nico "Because" Percy replied "I'm older." Nico rolled his eyes. Persphone handed them some clothing for the babies. "You should put you some clothes on them."  
"Dear where are you going?" She asked Hades "To call my brother." Hades replied. "Uhm I think we'll be going now." Said Nico as he and Percy picked up the twins, they could here Hades on the phone with Poesiden. "Do you know what your son did?!" Hades roared into the phone  
"What Has Percy done?" Asked Poesiden "He Had a Baby with my kid!" Hades yelled into the phone "Percy had a baby with Hazel" Asked Poesiden "I didn't ever know they were dating. Do Annabeth and Frank know about this?" "No Not Hazel!!" Yelled Hades. "But you don't have any other children." Poesiden replied. "Except for Nico and surely he and Percy couldn't.... holy seahorse!" Exclaimed Poesiden "They had a bubble baby!" "No" Hades roared "They had two bubble babies!" "We'er out here!" Nico said as he grabbed! Percy and the twins shadow traveling them all back to Percy's House.


	3. Diapers, Milk and a Tank?

Annabeth was sitting in the house going over some plans for the new camp when Percy and Nico came running in both carrying bundles of something. "Where were you" Annabeth started to ask Percy, but before she could finish Percy and Nico both thrust the two bundles at her and turned to run out the door. "Hey where the heck are you two going?!" She yelled to the both "DIAPERS! MILK!" Percy and Nico both called back as the ran out the door.

"What in the names of Zeus?" Asked Annabeth as she looked down at the two bundles seeing the two babies her mouth dropped open "Oh my!" she said.. Annabeth out the babies down and made a quick Iris called to Hazel and Piper. She tossed in the dracma and called for the two of them. "Hazel, Piper come quick it's an emergency!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Suddenly Piper and Hazel were there weapons drawn "where is it?!"yelled Piper "Where's the monster?!" Hazel exclaimed."No!" Annabeth came running in "It's just babies." Piper and Hazel looked confused for a moment then Hazel asked "Baby monsters?" "No, just babies." Annabeth brought them into the living room to two sleeping babies. "Where the heck did they come from." Asked Hazel. "Well." Said Annabeth "Your brother and Percy came running in threw them at me and ran out yelling something about milk and diapers." Hazel picked up one of babies. "He looks just like Nico." She said. "I wonder what the heck is going on." Asked Piper. "I don't know, but they have some explaining to do." Annabeth said. 

All of a sudden there was a loud BOOM! A large tank came crashing through the wall.! "Holy Hades! What is that?!" cried Annabeth "Uh oh" said Hazel " Uhm we forgot to tell you we messaged...." at that moment the top of the tank popped open and out jumped Clarisse. Her electric spear ready for battle. "Where is it?!" she cried "Where's the monster?!" "NO!" Annabeth exclaimed "It's just babies." Clarisse looked confused for a moment then asked "Baby monsters?" "No just babies." said Piper " See look." Hazel told her as she showed her one of the babies. Apparently they're Nico's. See he looks just like him." Hazel told her. Clarisse picked up the other baby. "Well he may look just like Nico but she has Jackson's eyes." "What!"exclaimed Annabeth as she ran over and looked at the baby girl Clarisse was holding. She saw Percy's sea green eyes looking back at her. "Oh Seaweed Brain and Ghost Boy have a lot of explaining to do!"


	4. Aphrodite Baby Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Percy and Aphrodite

Nico and Percy walked into the store and just stood there amazed. "So this is the Aphrodite Baby store." Percy said. "It's so...so " "Aphrodite. " said Nico "Exactly." Percy replied "So What should we get?" Nico asked "Not sure." Percy told Him. "I can help with that!" said a lovely sweet voice behind them. Nico and Percy both spun around. There before them dazzlingly beautiful Aphrodite herself. "I heard about the new Bubble Baby twins." she told them "How did you find out about it so fast?" asked Nico "Hera told me." said Aphrodite. "How did she know?" asked Percy "Oh Hephaestus told her." she said. "How did he find out?" asked Nico "Ares was getting some new weapons and told him." she said "How the heck did Ares hear about it?" Percy asked. "Let's see.. oh yeah Apollo told him." Aphrodite told them. "How in the name of the gods did Apollo know?" asked Percy. "Hermes told him" Aphrodite said. "And Hermes heard it from...?" Nico asked. "Well apparently Hermes was delivering a package to Poseiden when Hades called and..." "Ahh, okay" Percy and Nico both replied. " So what should we buy?" Asked Percy "Yeah and nothing to fru fru." Said Nico "Oh but you haven't seen my newest line of Gothic fru fru." Said Aphrodite "It's all Back lave with skulls. Very under Worldly." She told them. "Cool!" said Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For updates follow Gabriels_Grace on twitter


End file.
